Do you want to dance?
by Sofya29
Summary: 'Do you want to dance dearie' Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle did not answer, hesitantly. 'It's only a dance,' he said.


Translation of my story in English. I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer :** _Once Upon A Time_ belongs to Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC.

 _ **Do you want to dance?**_

Belle entered the great hall of the castle and began to work. Rumplestiltskin was out, there was the afternoon left to finish what she had to do. The sun's rays invaded the room, the spring was here. Belle came up to the window and looked at the woods in the distance. Then she looked at the floor where she had taken down the curtain a few days earlier and could not help smiling. She would have never believed by agreeing to follow Rumplestiltskin, that she would like to be with him. She took her broom and began to sweep.

After several minutes, she felt the heat of the sun on her. She looked at the window again and thought of her village. Every year, at that time, his father organized a ball to celebrate the arrival of spring. It was a tradition for generations and she remembered it was her mother's favorite festival. Despite the sorrow he felt since the death of his wife, Maurice still organized it to honour the memory of the woman he loved.

Belle wondered if the Spring Festival was going to take place this year. Last year, she was accompanied by Gaston for the first time. All he wanted was for her to be at his arm as his future wife he wanted her to become. But she felt only friendship for Gaston, not love. She could never love a man as superficial as him. Since Rumplestiltskin took her with him, she did not need to marry Gaston.

Belle hummed a song that her mother loved to sing. She closed her eyes and imagined the ballroom, the guests, the elegant clothes they wore. Belle spinned around and moved in the room, she imagined to be in the arms of a knight coming out of the books she loved reading. She kept dancing for a few minutes until she bumped into something or someone. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Rumplestiltskin. She jumped, not expecting him to come back so quickly.

'I'm sorry,' she said, blushing. 'I will continue to clean.'

'No, no. You can do it tomorrow.'

Belle smiled and nodded.

'You seem to be in a good mood,' Rumplestiltskin said. 'What is making you so happy?'

'I was thinking of the Spring Festival that my father organizes every year.'

'Like every young women, you like balls.'

Belle smiled at him before sitting on the table.

'To tell you the truth, I never really liked balls. But this one is different.'

'And how is it different?'

'It makes me think of my mother. It was her favorite.'

A veil of sadness passed in the eyes of the young woman.

'She died when I was still a child.'

Rumplestiltskin watched her. It was the first time she had told him something so personal. He could not stand to see her so sad. He did not know why, but he wanted to make her smile. So he said the first thing that crossed his mind.

'Do you want to dance?' He asked.

'Oh ! I haven't a gift for it.'

'You were good at it.'

'There is no music.'

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and there was the sound of a music. Belle could not help smiling. Rumplestiltskin reached out his hand.

'Do you want to dance dearie?'

Belle did not answer, hesitantly.

'It's only a dance,' Rumplestiltskin said.

She took his hand and they began to dance. It was the second time she was in his arms. It did not matter what people said about him, right now she felt protected. It has been a long time since she had felt so happy. Despite what he thought, she knew he was not a monster. Belle got closer to him and Rumplestiltskin tensed. It was the first time in years that someone was so close to him without being afraid. Realizing this proximity, Rumplestiltskin moved away quickly. He hid his hands behind his back so Belle would not notice he was shaking. He hated this feeling, as if he was human again.

'Thank you for this dance,' he said.

He bowed and left the room. Belle finishes cleaning the room. She had noticed Rumplestiltskin's trouble. She smiled, thinking of the dance they had shared.

 _ **The end**_


End file.
